1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a closing mechanism for a ship""s door.
Currently, the closing mechanism of a ship""s door has a number of laches arranged around the door and these latches are each connected to a rod system. An operating member, such as a lever or a turning wheel, is also connected to this rod system, in order to operate each latch simultaneously by operating the operating member.
2) Description of the Prior Art
This rod system is in most cases rectangular, and has at least one rod arranged on each side of the door.
To connect a vertical oriented rod with a horizontally oriented rod, a connection rod is arranged at the corner of these two rods. This connection rod is curved and has a shape similar to a banana. This curved connection rod is guided in a curved guide path, to enable it to transform a vertical ma:ion into a horizontal motion and vice versa.
Current doors, with such a curved, banana-shaped connection rod have a guide plate with a slot with a corresponding banana-shaped shape.
This construction of a banana-shape connection rod in a banana-shaped slot has several disadvantages.
Such a prior art connection rod needs frequent lubrication. The connection rod and the material in which the slot has been arranged are generally made of a metal, such as brass. Without lubrication, the rubbing of the connection rod in the slot will provide severe wear.
Another disadvantage is that grains, such as sand grains, could get stuck between the connection rod and a side of the slot. This will prevent good functioning of the guide rod and even result in jamming of the connection rod, and thus in jamming of the complete closing mechanism.
It is an object of the invention to improve the above mentioned closing mechanism.
This object is achieved by a closing mechanism according to the invention, which comprises:
a number of latches arranged around said door;
a substantially planar rod mechanism connected to said latches and comprising a number of guided rods;
an operating member connected to said rod mechanism for operating said latches via said planar rod mechanism;
wherein at least one of said rods is curved and guided by at least two rollers.
By guiding the curved rod by rollers, wear as a result of friction between contact surfaces of both the rod and the rollers is minimized. Furthermore, grains which fall into the pinch between a roller and the surface of the curved rod will by shifting of the curved rod roll under the roller and quickly be removed from this pinch, such that the grains are not able to jam the mechanism.
In a preferred embodiment of the closing mechanism according to the invention, said at least two rollers comprise a plastic bushing. This bushing is preferably of Arlon. The rollers could also be provided with a plastic lining. This provides for a maintenance free bearing of the rollers.
In another preferred embodiment of the closing mechanism according to the invention, said at least one curved rod has a brass contact surface and said at least two rollers have each a steel peripheral contact surface. When a grain is stuck between the pinch between the curved rod and a roller, this grain will be pressed in the relatively soft brass contact surface of the curved rod.
Just two rollers can be used as the curved rod is arranged between two adjacent rods of the rod mechanism. These rollers have to be arranged on the outside of the curved guide path. A third or more roller can be arranged on the inside for a more reliable functioning
The invention also relates to a rod guide for a rod mechanism of a closing mechanism for a ship""s door, said rod guide comprising:
a base;
at least three rollers rotatably arranged on said base and having their rotation axis extending perpendicular to said base;
a cover plate arranged parallel to said base;
wherein the periphery of at least two of said at least three rollers abut to one side of a curved guide path for guiding a rod and the periphery of at least one of said at least three rollers abuts on the other side of said curved guide path.
Finally, the invention relates to a closing mechanism for a ship""s door comprising:
a number of latches arranged around said door;
a substantially planar rod mechanism connected to said latches and comprising a number of guided rods;
an operating member connected to said rod mechanism for operating said latches via said planar rod mechanism;
wherein at least one of said rods is curved and guided by a rod guide comprising:
a base;
at least three rollers rotatably arranged on said base and having their rotation axis extending perpendicular to said base;
a cover plate arranged parallel to said base; wherein the periphery of at least two of said at least three rollers abut to one side of a curved guide path for guiding a rod and the periphery of at least one of said at least three rollers abuts on the other side of said curved guide path.